Cody and Scott
This article focuses on the interactions between Cody and Scott. Overview Cody and Scott have opposite personalities, which unfortunately leads them to oppose each other and clash because of these personalities as soon as they're placed on the Killer Beavers in Total Drama Returns to the Island. Cody is somewhat terrified of Scott's rough atittude and is also one of the most notably angry people at what he says, even if he's too scared of him to point this out. Scott dislikes Cody for similar reasons that he dislikes Cameron; he sees Cody as a weakling who isn't capable of standing up for himself, even encouraging Cody to be a pushover whenever he wants to. They have less interactions at first in Total Drama Wild West because of being on opposing teams, but when Scott notices that the males are being outnumbered by the females, he forms a guy's alliance with Cody and Duncan, but is more forceful towards Cody of staying in their alliance, even blackmailing him. There have been instances however where Scott seems to enjoy Cody's company because his misfortune benefits Scott and makes him laugh. He also considered Cody a trustworthy ally, dissapointed when Cody is eliminated. Scott's encouragement of toughening Cody up results in Cody having a much more rebellious opinion towards Scott, as seen in The Big Apple. Despite being on the same team in Total Drama Toxic Brawl, Cody and Scott have less interaction due to the former's earlier elimination. Scott seems to be the angriest at Cody for his lack of contribution to the challenge, yet tries not to lose his patience and encourages Cody. This doesn't stop him from later voting off Cody though, still retaining a conflict with him, even adopting the nickname "Crybaby" for Cody. They have less interaction in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 due to being on different teams. Total Drama Returns to the Island All Aboard the Cuckoo Train When their team watches the elimination ceremony on a projector, Scott enjoys eating dirt. Cody questions why Scott wouldn't eat candy like the rest of them, to which Scott utters that Cody shouldn't eat too much, knowing how hyper Cody can get. Scott teases Cody's obsession and the two start to not really get along, as the two glare at each other. Topple on the Luck Players Cody, along with the rest of the team, shudders at Scott's irritable pun about the Killer Beavers winning the challenge. However, he cheers for Scott when he scores the Beaver's only point. Cody votes off Scott, while Scott surprisingly chooses to vote off Cody. Scott gets mad at most of his team for voting him off, including Cody. Relay Feeling Speed Fast Cody disagrees with his team talking about how they all regret eliminating Scott, and is the only member who happily says that they don't miss Scott in the slightest. Total Drama Wild West This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Scott enjoys living with guys again, happily giving Cody a wedgie, with Scott and Duncan laughing at his misfortune. Scott realizes however that the guys are very outnumbered by the girls and they should form a guys alliance. Duncan agrees wholeheartedly but Cody is unsure. Scott also says in the confessional that being with guys again is a lot of fun, indicating that even though he may not get on with Cody, Scott sees him as someone who he can pass the time with. Yodelayhee...Who? Scott feels guilty about Sky quitting instead of him being eliminated, and realizes he needs some cheering up, following this off by giving Cody a wedgie once again. Cody lashes out at a laughing Duncan and Scott, saying to Scott that he thought that he was nice now that he was guilty. Scott mocks him, saying that Cody needs to get to know just how nice he really is. When an argument spews between Cody and Duncan, Scott tries to break them up, noting that the guys are still outnumbered. Cody refuses to work alongside Duncan, with Duncan feeling the same, but Scott assures them that they need safety in numbers. Cody agrees on the grounds that he isn't in an alliance with them in the Final 5. Scott agrees with a glare at Cody. The 5 Not So Lucky Horse Riders Scott witnesses Cody and Duncan arguing with each other once again. Scott attempts to remind them that they still need safety in numbers but Cody argues back that he thought they would disband when they reached the Final 5. Scott notes to Cody however that it's either them or the girls. Cody reluctantly agrees with Scott but tells him that they really need to end this once they reach the Final 4. Scott reluctantly agrees. When Katie eavesdrops on the three guys, and Scott and Duncan want her to leave them alone, thinking about talking in private, Cody is the only guy who seems to not mind Katie coming into their side of the camp grounds. When Katie angrily leaves, Scott questions how Cody was treating her, with him and Duncan warning him that if he doesn't keep with them, than he's gone next. Frightened, Cody listens to what they ask. Three Enemigos Scott is slightly dissapointed that Cody is eliminated as, even though him and Scott didn't get along, he mentions that Cody was a very trustworthy ally. The Final Finalé Cody roots for Lindsay to win over Scott in the tiebreaker because of his dislike of Scott, but then roots for Scott to win over Duncan merely because of his more major dislike of the latter. Total Drama Around the World The Big Apple Cody and Scott are both in baby carriages to be wheeled around in by other contestants. After Scott farts in his baby stroller, Cody is seen disgusted by him. When Cody brings up how he can help in the challenge with his muscles, Scott laughs at him, sarcastically saying he has bigger muscles in his nose, calling Cody a loser, causing Cody to yell back at him. When questions are announced to everyone, Scott arrogantly says that he's smarter than a "dweeb" like Cody, making Cody argue back that Scott is not, but Scott simply laughs. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Scott gets annoyed by Cody's lack of use at using a paintball gun, he yells at Cody to stop being a baby. When his team lose, Scott asks them to guess which crybaby he's voting out. At the bonfire ceremony, he calls Cody "Crybaby Cody." While getting beaten up by Jo, Scott cheers for Cody when he's eliminated. Scott also boasts that he's much stronger than Cody, and laughs at Cody's misfortune when he hears Cody screaming. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Scott clings onto Tyler's legs when they get thrown out of the plane, and they both fall on top of Cody when they land. The Rake-age After Tyler says good luck to Cody, Scott asks Tyler if he means "bad luck" to Cody. Trivia * They have both competed in five seasons; Cody in Total Drama Island, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama Returns to the Island, Total Drama Wild West, Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Scott in Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Total Drama All-Stars, Total Drama Returns to the Island, Total Drama Wild West, Total Drama Toxic Brawl. * In their first season competing, they both left with major injuries; Cody was in a body cast. Scott was put in a robot suit. ** Coincidentally, both of these injuries have happened because of a wild animal. * They have both have been eliminated by entering water of some sort. **Cody fell into the water in TDI. **Scott took the Flush of Shame in TDAS. * They have both placed third in their second season competing. * They have also both placed fourth in a season; Cody in Total Drama Wild West. Scott in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. * They, along with Duncan, are the first Guys Alliance formed in the RP. * They are only alliance formed despite the two having a conflict. * They are the only people to interact with each other for four consecutive seasons. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Alliances Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions